The present invention relates to lighting devices, and relates more particularly to such a lighting device for use with a computer which comprises an elongated, hollow, flexible neck, a plug fastened to the flexible neck at one end for connection to the computer, and a lamp assembly fastened to the flexible neck at an opposite end and connected to the plug by an electric wire, wherein the flexible neck has a flexible metal wire axially mounted ,on the inside, the flexible metal wire having a hook at one end fixedly connected to the plug by a resin block, the resin block being molded on the hook of the metal wire and one end of the electric wire and fixedly secured to the plug by a jacket to support the flexible neck and the lamp assembly, for permitting the flexible neck to be bent to the desired shape to move the lamp assembly to the desired position.
A variety of lighting fixtures such as pendent lamps, floor lamps, table and desk lamps, etc. may be used for room lighting. Desk lamps are commonly used with personal computers for illumination. A desk lamp, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a stand, a lamp holder which holds a lamp bulb a flexible neck mounted on the lamp stand to hold the lamp holder, and an electric wire having one end inserted through the flexible neck and connected to the lamp holder and an opposite end extending out of the lamp stand and terminating in an electric plug for connection to an AC power supply outlet. This structure of desk lamp must be used indoors or in a place where city power supply is available. Therefore, this structure of desk lamp is not practical for use with a portable computer for example a notebook computer. Because there is no rigid means to support the connection between the lamp stand and the flexible neck, the lamp stand may become unstable when the flexible neck is deformed to move the lamp holder to the desired position. Sometimes, the connecting area between the lamp stand and the flexible neck may break when the flexible neck is bent to the desired shape.